


Tight fit

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ferrari Finali Mondiali, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for a prompt on Wattpad: Could you make a oneshot about Seb and Kimi based on the video when they get in a Ferrari 312 PB?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Video is here, I suggest watching that first before reading the fic :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVgZfxrViUg

Kimi stares at the vehicle in front of them "how the fuck am I supposed to get in it?"

Besides him, Sebastian lets out an amused chuckle and Kimi sighs "do we really have to get in it?"

"Yes, they want photos" Sebastian replies, nudging Kimi "now come on, get in. Sooner we do this the sooner we can go"

"Fine" Kimi mumbles, looking at the long gap between the outside of the car and the inside. The car seemed built for giants, not normal sized people and when Kimi lifts his leg awkwardly into the cockpit of the car, he feels his leg muscles ache in protest.

Eventually Kimi does manage to get into the car and a few seconds later, Sebastian joins him. Sebastian holds his race suit tight against his chest as he climbs into the car and settles down next to Kimi.

To say it's a tight fit wouldn't be able to cover it.

Sebastian is pressed quite close to Kimi and he gives the Finn an awkward smile "so...this is cosy?"

Kimi laughs "you think that's bad? My legs don't fit!" Kimi points down to show that his legs have been awkwardly shoved to the side thanks to Sebastian's long legs taking up most of the room.

"Sorry" Sebastian replies sheepishly and tries to shuffle around, but it doesn't work. There is absolutely no room in the entire car.

Kimi snorts and shakes his head. He looks around the car and attempts to get himself comfortable, but it only jolts Sebastian and it ends up with the two of them giggling over the situation they're in.

"So....can you tell me where the brakes are?" Kimi asks. Sebastian frowns and tries to look around their legs but to no avail.

"How can anyone drive this thing?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi shrugs "just be thankful we don't have to drive it"

"True" Sebastian nods as he looks up at the photographers surrounding the car. The two drivers smile as the cameras flash around them and when the flashing finally stops, they are given the signal to get out of the car.

"Finally" Kimi sighs as he climbs awkwardly out of the car with Sebastian following suit "my back will hurt later"

Sebastian frowns and walks around the car to Kimi's side "you've hurt your back?"

"Not really" Kimi replies "just that I'm sure I've upset it somehow by trying to climb into that bloody thing"

Sebastian's hand reaches out and gently touches Kimi's back, feeling the tight muscles under his hand.

"When we get back to the hotel I'll give you a massage to loosen those muscles" Sebastian decides as he falls into step with Kimi on the walk back towards the pitlane.

"Really?" Kimi asks with a small hopeful smile.

"Really" Sebastian replies, putting his arm around Kimi's shoulders and pulling him towards him "can't have you in pain now can we?"

"Thank you" Kimi says softly and Sebastian presses a quick kiss on top of his head in reply before leading him back to the Ferrari garage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
